User talk:RebornElectrophoenix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 26 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zartylje (Talk) 09:54, December 9, 2012 Re: Thank You Heh, you are welcome. I must thank you too, about that you have been correcting my bad grammar. Truly thank you, it's so stressing when you don't know how something should be said in english... I hope that you will continue doing it. Zartylje' Blah Blah 12:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello brother.I decided to join this wiki because you got me into the show.Happy editing. DeepMist (talk) 23:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC)DeepMistDeepMist (talk) 23:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mistakes *Sure but which one? You made quite lot of categories. *Next time you do such a big edits, please atleast inform me about them. I was thinking that this wiki wouldn't need gender/position categories, but since you already did it I am not going to delete them. *Please remember to sign your messages. Zartylje' Blah Blah 11:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Grammar I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused to you, but I always try to be clean as I can. But hey! Our problem vanishes if you would start to do some info adding edits, not just corrections. Just think about it: *You don't have to do corrections anymore *No stress for anybody *You would earn badges (you do it now also. But still...) *More contributors would come here, when they see how professional this is (okay, maybe not) *You wouldn't be annoyed about my edits anymore +My English is not going get any better. What boundaries? I can take some criticism. And I think it's good also. Zartylje' Blah Blah 06:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Answer There isn't really much to do as a admin here, so the answer is (currently) no. Because: *This wiki is very low activity, so I don't need any help with: **preventing spam, **protecting pages **or blocking users *I'm sure that you already know, but you can do all those things you said as a regural editor as well I must ask that is there something particural that you need to do? But yes, you would have all the requirements to be an admin. If something comes up I will surely think about you. You mentioned that you have an idea for a category. Well what it is? (asdf english) Zartylje' Blah Blah 17:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes Zartylje' Blah Blah 17:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you still have intrest to be an admin? Zartylje' Blah Blah 16:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Does that really matter? Yes, you are now admin. Do what you want for a week and if there is no problems, you are active and you still want to continue, the position is yours. See here and here, they are pretty helpful. Zartylje' Blah Blah 09:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Question v2 So, what do you think about your edits as an admin? Zartylje' Blah Blah 18:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize. I just wanted to know if you wanted to continue. But I have two requests for a english speaker: *Could you write an explanation to Ukishima's, Uematsu's and Uchimaru's pages, telling why they are called 3U *Could you write something to the community messages box Zartylje' Blah Blah 10:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please? Zartylje' Blah Blah 09:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Err... I don't know which part you didn't get, but I try to explain it more clearly this time: *I said that I have two requests, so if you please would do them both separately. **If you want to, that's it *I asked you to write something to the community messages box, not the portal. You can find that box in the wiki activity, on the right. **Now that I think about it, I'm no more sure that are you able to edit it. if you can't, I apologize. Sorry if I was too unclear last time. If you could tell me what went wrong so I could prevent that happening again. Zartylje' Blah Blah 14:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember your manners LOL Zartylje' Blah Blah 08:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I tried to say that if somebody asks you a question, you should answer it. Especially if you are an admin. But whatever, let's forget it. Zartylje' Blah Blah 16:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just something I have noticed that you maybe don't know about this, so I'm going to tell you about it. Don't be offended. *When you add a new category, like Blind soccer arc, you must also create a page for it. If you don't, it will not work at all. **You find that page just clicking that category you added. That's all! By the way, thanks for the community message. I like it. Zartylje' Blah Blah 06:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC)